The present invention relates to an information processing device, a server system, an image processing system, an information storage device, and the like.
A wearable camera is configured to capture a video (moving image) using a camera attached to a body. A known wearable camera may be configured so that a video is recorded in a built-in storage device, and transferred to a personal computer or the like as a file to obtain video data. A wearable camera is not provided with an image stabilization function, and priority is given to record dynamic motion.
For example, electronic image stabilization technology disclosed in JP-A-5-316404 has been known as an image stabilization process. In recent years, a camcoder may be provided with an optical or electronic image stabilization function that deals with a low frequency and a large amplitude and can correct a blur due to walking (active mode or dynamic mode) in addition to a fine image stabilization function. Specifically, the image stabilization process has been configured to correct a high-frequency blur component and a long-period blur due to walking.
A known wearable camera is configured to perform image processing in stand-alone mode. A wearable camera cannot implement a leveling process (tilt or roll axis) and a process that reduces a change in camera position due to a body motion with an arm. Therefore, it is necessary to perform a flame adjustment process and a blur correction process by trimming an image captured using a super-wide angle lens, or using a stabilizer or a pan/tilt/roll camera platform.
A video phone function of a mobile phone transmits a compressed low-resolution image using a limited band.
In order to provide a consumer wearable camera, it is necessary to develop image stabilization technology for capturing a high-quality image that is easy to observe and allows easy automatic editing utilizing a scene recognition function. For example, JP-A-2009-302762 discloses a technique in which a processing target image and blur correction information are transmitted to a server via a network, and the server performs a blur correction process.